


A Night To Remember

by ShellTheWriter



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellTheWriter/pseuds/ShellTheWriter
Summary: Years after Kimberly Hart left Angel Grove and moved across the country, she ran into an old friend, Eugene 'Skull' Skullovitch. One thing leads to another and they spend a passionate night together.Oneshot. Completed.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Eugene Skullovitch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Night To Remember

It had been ten years since she left the Power Rangers and nine years since graduating high school. Kimberly Hart was running a successful business in southern Florida as a gymnastics coach. She had taken her girls out on an afternoon excursion as a team building exercise and reward for all their hard work. She ran into him at the restaurant. Her group was making their way out after a filling lunch, the girls were chatting about the glass-bottom boat tours and their hopes to see manatees, and he was patiently holding the door for them.

“Thank you!” She said rushing out the door after the large group of giggling, overly hyper pre-teen girls.

“You’re welcome!” The dark-haired man replied. He paused, looking at her more closely. “Kimberly!”

Kim turned around to find herself face to face with an old classmate from Angel Grove.

“Skull!” She gave him a quick hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m attending a police seminar. What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” she shrugged. “I’m a gymnastics coach at a place like Ernie used to have.”

“COACH HART!” the girls started yelling. “WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!”

Skull’s dark eyes drifted from her face to the bus idling behind them. “That explains the large group of pre-teens that came out before you,” he smirked.

“COACH KIM!”

She shrugged, “I’m treating them to an afternoon out for being hard-workers and doing so well. I do need to get going, but do you want to grab dinner? I don’t know how long you’re in town.”

Kim dug around in her purse, but could only find a pen. Knowing that the group was short on time, she grabbed Skull’s hand and jot down her number.

“Don’t be a stranger!” she called out as she jogged to the bus, where she was met with a bombardment of questions and a chorus of ‘ooooooooh’.

They agreed to meet at a small restaurant near both her house and the hotel he would be staying at that night. He was wearing a sharp looking, black, button-down shirt and gray pants. She was wearing a classy sleeveless top in a deep red and a flowy, black skirt.

“How was the rest of your…uh…outing?” Skull asked after the waiter took their orders.

She smiled, “It was good! The girls were really excited for the glass-bottom boat tour. Have you ever been on one?” Skull shook his head. “Well, you go out on a boat that has this big glass floor, then you can see all of the animals and plants in the water; it’s really neat!”

“That’s great!” He smiled. “So, how have you been?”

Her eyes sparkled in the light, “I’ve been good. It’s been a crazy few years. After graduation, I went to University of Miami on a full scholarship and I got my degree in business administration. Ernie and I were talking about me coming back to run the business for him, but I sort of fell in love with southern Florida! It’s just, like, so beautiful out here!”

“Aside from the hurricanes,” he joked in return.

Kim playfully rolled her eyes, “After everything that happened in Angel Grove, I can handle a bit of wind and rain.”

“You mean being overrun by monsters every week isn’t normal?” He replied with a flirtatious wink. Kimberly felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks as she sipped her water. He continued, “Thank goodness for the Power Rangers, whoever they were.”  
“Absolutely!” she chirped in reply as the entrées were set in front of them.

They were still talking about the ins-and-outs of running a gymnastics gym/fitness social center for teens when the check arrived. Embarrassed that she hadn’t spoken up and asked for separate checks, she tried to peak at what she owed Skull but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” he gave her a smirk. “I’m on a per diem with the department so consider this my treat.”

She gave him a teasing look, “Are my friends’ tax dollars going to pay for my meal? That doesn’t seem right.”

“No,” he teased her in return. “ _My_ meal is being paid for by the taxpayers and _I_ am paying for _you_.”

She felt her cheeks become flushed again, “You don’t have to do that.”

He shrugged as he handed the money over to the waiter, “It’s just been nice seeing an old friend.”

Kim nodded before taking a quick inhale, “Do you wanna come back to my duplex? I have a nice bottle of wine that I haven’t opened. Unless you, like, need to get up early tomorrow.”

“No,” Skull dismissed the idea with a shake of his head. “I’d love to come over.”

“Great!” She said, grabbing his hand again and scribbling something down. “Here’s the address! It’s not that far from here actually. See you soon!”

Though they had opened the bottle of wine, neither had taken a drink as they continued to catch up on their lives. Kimberly studied his face as he recounted a tale after she had left for the Pan Global Games where one of her former fellow Rangers had convinced him to play for an audience.

“I had no idea you could play piano!” She chirped, moving a little closer to him.

“Being named Eugene _and_ playing classical piano wasn’t something that was going to get me popularity points,” he shrugged, looking away. “Plus, Bulky would’ve made fun of me for it. Eeeh, it was better off that I didn’t let it be known until later.”

“How is Bulk anyway?”

“He’s great! He’s not on the force anymore, but he still lives in Angel Grove.”

“So, what’s it like being a cop in Angel Grove now-a-days?” She didn’t know why she had the urge, but something came over her. She leaned in slightly as he rambled on about the day-to-day on the Angel Grove PD. Granted, things were a lot quieter now that Zedd and Rita were out of the picture. The business district that had been empty since the first time Rita made one of her monsters huge exploded with the tech age. Skull was now a sergeant with the AGPD, and Bulk owned his own hotel.

“I help him out on occasion, ya know, when things get busy with the tech conventions that come in,” he shrugged before pausing. He tried not to swallow hard when he noticed the look in her eyes; it was the look that he had wished she gave him when they were in high school. He would’ve given up Bulk as his best friend for _this_ look. He leaned forward and was met with the soft touch of Kimberly’s lips. She could practically feel his hesitation in the sweet, soft kiss so she decided to deepen it. In response, his hands found her waist and travelled up and down. Skull couldn’t believe his luck as she moved to straddle his lap. He felt his cock twitch as he caressed her firm ass. She trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck as she ground her hips into him.

“Jeez, Kimberly,” Skull moaned before claiming her mouth with his again.

She moaned as she felt him harden against her panties. Her hand travelled down his surprisingly fit chest to his groin. She pulled back, her light brown eyes dancing with excitement and lust, “Do you want me to stop?”

Skull’s dark eyes studied her face for a moment before answering, “Not unless you do.”

“Not a chance,” she breathlessly smiled. He let out a groan deep in his chest before pinning her body under his. He ran his hands up and down her lean, smooth legs as they continued their passionate kissing. If someone were to tell 17-year-old him that he’d be here with the girl of his dreams, he would’ve laughed in their face. His left hand travelled up her side and cupped her breast, his thumb running over her nipple; Kimberly broke away panting.

“Am I going too fast?” He asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

She smiled that 1000-watt smile that had him falling for her the moment they met back in the day, “No, not at all.” Her voice was husky with lust. “I was just thinking…”

“Hmm?” he responded as he kissed his way down her neck.

“Why don’t we take this to my bedroom?” She asked, her eyes closed with a sexy smile playing on her lips. Skull paused for a moment; his lips pressed against her collarbone.

“Are you sure?” He murmured against her skin.

“Mmmhmm,” she replied, propping herself on her elbows. “I appreciate your concern, but, like, if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have suggested it. So, do you want to?”

His eyes went from those sparkling, light brown eyes to her perfect lips that she was subtly biting in an anxious manner. Adjusting his position on top of her, he kissed her lips again, “I think that’s a great idea.” Getting off the couch, she led him down the hall that was covered in collages and groupings of her friends – mostly her gang from Angel Grove, though he was surprised to catch glimpses of pictures of him and Bulky in their junior police days. Her bedroom, like the rest of her place, was devoid of anything pink, her trademark color in their school days. Kim gave Skull a moment to sit on the bed before she took her top off. Skull stared at her perky, well-tanned breasts hidden behind a very pink bra. She looked up at him through her lashes as her flowy skirt fell to the floor. Skull’s dark eyes trailed over her curves as a lump formed in his throat; her very lacey thong underwear matched her bra perfectly. Kimberly wanted _him_. Bulky was not going to believe this if he ever chose to tell him. Kim sauntered over to her bed, placing her hands on both of his shoulders.

“It’s ok if you want to stop,” she said, her eyes studied his face.

His arms wrapped around her slim waist as he pulled her close, “I absolutely do not want to stop.” He kissed her hungrily as he pulled her onto his lap. Her hands worked to undo the buttons of his shirt while he caressed her breasts over her bra. She shrugged off his shirt as he undid her bra.

“Oh Skull,” she moaned as he lowered his mouth to her nipple. He had (thankfully) softened some as they made their way down the hall, but when she moaned his name, he was fully erect and strained against his zipper. She pulled away from Skull, causing him to look at her in a confused manner. She gave him a sexy smile as she dropped to her knees. Her nimble fingers quickly undid his belt, pants button, and zipper and together, they removed his pants. His throbbing dick finally free, he laid back, anticipating something that he would’ve thought only happened in his late-night fantasies. First, he felt her hand slowly work the shaft of his penis followed quickly by her mouth on the tip.

“Oh, God, Kimberly,” he moaned as her hand and mouth started to work in unison. Kimberly looked up and made eye contact before she winked. Skull dug his fingers into the bedding as she bobbed her head, going further and further down until his full length was in her mouth and she was deep throating him. She swallowed the pre-cum that was dripping down the back of her throat, causing Skull to inhale deeply.

“Jeez, Kimberly,” he moaned, thrusting his hips slightly. “I…umm….”

She dislodged his cock with a pop before smiling, “We aren’t done just yet.” She stood back up and let her panties drop to the floor. Skull stared lustfully at the perfectly shaped landing strip above her delicious slit. Smiling to herself, Kimberly climbed back on his lap, ready to mount his long, thick cock.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” he murmured flipping her onto her back with a growl.

Kim moaned and squirmed under the teasing kisses he trailed down her body. His teeth grazed the skin over her hip bone causing her to gasp and buck her hips. He inhaled her sweet, musky scent as his tongue flicked over her soft vulva, causing Kimberly to roll her hips in pleasure. Holding onto both hips, he buried his face into her sweet cunt. Groaning, Kim thrust her hips against his mouth as he worked her clit.

“Oh, God, Skull,” she moaned as he flicked her clit with his tongue. “Please don’t stop.” Skull inserted two fingers into her wetness as he continued to suck and flick her clit. She whimpered as he fingered her, bringing her to her first orgasm. She grabbed his hair as she arched her back, her moans becoming more frantic as he inserted a third finger. Feeling how wet he made her made Skull hard as a rock; she let go as the orgasm subsided and he kissed his way up her body. Kimberly eagerly kissed him, lasting her essence on his lips. She could feel his thick tip at her entrance as they passionately kissed. Taking advantage of his distracted state, Kimberly took a move she learned from her Power Ranger days and flipped him on his back.

“Woah, Kimberly!” Skull gasped. “Where did you learn to do that?”

She giggled, brushing her medium brown hair out of her face. “I trained with Trini, Jason, and Tommy, remember?”  
“Right,” he half laughed, trying not to think too much about her former beau, lest he lose his erection. Realizing what was going on, she quickly lowered herself onto his hard, thick cock, moaning in ecstasy.

“Goodness, Skull,” she moaned, slowly going up and down as she adjusted to his girth. “I wouldn’t have thought you were _this_ big.”

“Mmmm, babe,” he groaned in reply, closing his eyes in ecstasy. “How are you so good at this?”

She giggled as she leaned forward, “I…mmm…am just naturally athletic.” They kissed again as her pace increased. Kim’s panting sped up as she neared her orgasm. Skull pulled her close and whispered in her ear, “Don’t stop, babe. You feel so good.” He kissed her deeply as another orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to shudder and moan into his mouth. Kim broke off from the kiss and leaned back, “You are so deep.”

Skull ran his hand up and down her body, then pulled her close and rolled so he was on top. “I can go deeper,” he growled in her ear, thrusting his hips as far as he could go.

“Oh Skull,” She gasped. “Please don’t stop.” She squirmed again with pleasure, matching her hips to his increasing speed. Kimberly’s hips bucked wildly as her arousal peaked.

“That’s it, Kimberly,” he growled in her ear as he played with her clit.  
“Skull,” she panted repeatedly.

“Yes, babe?”

“You’re going to make me cum so hard,” she whimpered.

He smiled, “Good; I want you to.”

With a final rub in the right direction, she reached her most intense orgasm yet. Her pussy spasmed around his dick as he slammed into her.

“Eu-GENE!” she practically shouted. He looked into her soft brown eyes and came deep inside her with a groan. Panting, the two laid there locked in each other’s gaze for a moment before he rolled off her.

“Sorry,” he flushed, “I should’ve asked…”

She cuddled close to him before replying, “It’s ok. I’m on birth control so it’s safe.” Kimberly closed her eyes as he stroked her back; brushing her shoulder length hair out of the way, he caught a glimpse of something in between her shoulders.

“Is that a tattoo?” He asked, his voice a mixture of teasing and confusion. Kimberly flushed, unable to cover it up, “Uh, yeah, it is.”

He peered over and got a closer look. It was a circular emblem with the combined symbols of the Power Rangers with the original five colors. “Is that…? Were you…?”

“No…” Kimberly vehemently shook her head in denial.

He smiled wide, “Yes you were! It all makes sense now…”

Kim held her breath as he looked at her with a renewed sense of admiration. He claimed her mouth once more in a sweet kiss. He pulled back and whispered against her mouth, “I can’t believe I had sex with the Pink Ranger.”

“You aren’t going to tell anyone, are you?” She asked, worried that she broke the oath she took so long ago.

“That we had sex?” Skull furrowed his brows.

She shook her head, “That I was the Pink Ranger.”

He pulled her close and kissed her lips, “Don’t worry, babe, your secret is safe with me.” She snuggled into the crook of his arm, feeling immense relief. “Although, this totally explains why you were in love with me once a year for about three years in a row,” he teased.

“Excuse me?” She sassed sitting up.

He laughed, “Come one, Kim. The time you and Billy went punk? Then the time the five of you got detention for a prank the exact same time as the Rangers had evil doubles? Not to mention, when you were dating Tommy and yet all of the sudden fell in love with me when I was selling tickets to the Valentine’s dance for junior police patrol.” He shrugged. “It makes sense.”

She gave him a suspicious look. “Are you saying that I’m under a spell now?”

“No,” he softly replied, stroking her cheek with a long finger. “Or else, I wouldn’t be here with you right now.”

“Good,” she smiled teasingly as she pinned him to her bed as she straddled his waist again. He felt his cock twitch with excitement. “I’d never thought that you’d take advantage of me like that.” He flipped her on her back with a move he had learned at the seminar. “Take advantage? No. Have another round of fun with? Absolutely,” he grinned before kissing her again.

In the morning, he woke up alone. The smell of breakfast food cooking wafted through the air. Skull pulled on his boxer briefs and stumbled into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Kim chirped, sipping a cup of fresh coffee.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes, “Morning.”

“I thought I’d make some breakfast, so you don’t have to eat whatever the hotel calls food,” she smiled, wiping her hands on the apron.

He leaned against the doorframe, “That’d be nice.”

She turned back towards the stove and Skull’s eyebrows shot up. She was wearing an apron and some lacy underwear that highlighted the curves of her ass. With a few easy strides, he was kissing her neck from behind.

“The eggs are, like, going to burn,” Kimberly laughed as he fondled her.

“Let them burn, babe,” he murmured as he spun her around, plopped her on the counter, then kneeled in front of her. “I’ve got a better idea for breakfast.”


End file.
